This invention relates to a stand for a paper-discharging or dispensing burden in the nature of a printer, a plotter, or other graphic output device, and more particularly to one that is adjustable to fit various sizes of burden and permit a feed of paper thereto from underneath or the rear. Most commonly the burden is a printer for a computer product, and it may be referred to in this application for brevity as a printer from time to time with the intention of including the other related burdens also. Usually, the printer is supplied with fan-fold paper adapted for tractor feed.
Exemplary of the prior art in this field is: my Design U.S. Pat. No. 286,715 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,919, both for small independent stand units used usually in pairs; U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,065 which is a very steeply-pitched printer-holding deck with a paper supply cavity below a horizontal cantilevered platform at the rear, the platform being for receiving the paper output; U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,156 which is a slightly less steeply-pitched printer-holding deck with a paper output refolding element stacked generally above and rearward of a paper supply element; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,749,295 and 4,773,781 for paper catchers or collectors that mount above a printer.
Advantages of the instant stand over the independent stand units include a capacity to accept and collect paper output while maintaining a desired interval between the stand pair. Advantages of the instant stand over conventional desk-top printer stands which are designed to collect paper output are: broad adjustability for a variety of sizes of the burden such as a printer; lighter weight; availability of a most generally lower practical slope for holding the printer coupled with a large capacity for the output at a low profile of printer and stand; compact storage when disassembled; and two-dimensional adjustability for maintaining an unobstructed input of paper feed into the printer and an orderly collection of paper output from the printer in the catcher (such input and output sometimes referred to herein as the "orderly paper flow"). In the case of fan-fold paper this includes refolding.